Web applications and sites sometimes use client-side script files and/or other client-side executable code to provide logic associated with the applications and/or sites. Web pages and applications can include references to the script files. As such, a list of script files that are relevant to a particular page or application can be indicated in a file stored at or accessible by the client. These files and/or lists may be compiled and/or changed manually by site operators or other entities.
Some web applications and/or web sites may rely upon a large number of client-side script files. It may be undesirable and/or impractical to store and/or load a single script file that includes all functionality associated with a web application or web site due to performance issues and/or computing and other resource limitations. As such, the client-side functionality sometimes is broken into multiple files, some, none, or all of which may depend upon other script files to provide functionality associated with the web applications or sites. Thus, applications and/or pages may include references to one or more script files that may be used during rendering of a particular page associated with a site or application.
If more than one script file is referenced in a particular page associated with a site or application, the order in which the script riles are loaded also may be important. In particular, to execute a first script file having a dependency upon a second script file, the second script file may need to be loaded prior to execution of the first script file. Thus, a load order associated with script files may affect functionality associated with a web page or application.
Additionally, script files may be loaded during rendering of a page at a point of time in which the script file reference is executed during rendering. A script file reference may exist in a header of a web page or elsewhere in a page body, or the like. As such, managing script file dependencies can require time consuming manual processes.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.